This invention relates generally to centrifuging of fluids to separate solid contaminate from such fluids; and more particularly concerns highly effective and efficient submersible centrifuging apparatus operating at very high rates of rotation, and methods of operation.
There is continual need for more efficient, reliable, simple and effective centrifuging equipment, and capable of removing micron size particulate from fluids such as aircraft fuel and hydraulic fluids. The present invention provides apparatus and methods that meet such needs.